galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy on Fire 2
Galaxy on Fire 2 is the second game set in the Galaxy on Fire universe, and takes place thirty-five years after GoF3D. Plot The series' protagonist, Keith T. Maxwell, is shot thirty-five years into the future by a hyperdrive malfunction, caused during a pirate ambush. After some time, an ore trader named Gunant Breh finds Maxwell's crippled ship drifting in space and brings it to the Var Hastra mining station. The player learns to use the main features of GoF2, including outfitting a ship, mining, and fighting pirates. After completing the tutorial, the player is given Gunant's old ship, Betty, and taken to Terran territory by a Terran convoy. There, the player learns of the Void Threat and battles them throughout the rest of the storyline, eventually destroying their capability to launch attacks in the galaxy. Galaxy on Fire 2 has numerous improvements over its predecessor, Galaxy on Fire 3D, most notably in its more extensive campaign and trading system; along with its addition of new weapons and equipment, additional mission types, and hidden systems and blueprints. The player is also able to fly their ship through the game universe even when not on a mission, giving Galaxy on Fire 2 a much more immersive and interactive game experience. The sequel also has 4 different difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard and Extreme. Easy is only available in iOS SD and PC/Mac Full HD. GoF2 HD= Galaxy on Fire 2 HD is a new alternate version of Galaxy on Fire 2, developed specifically for the iPad 2 and up, iPhone 4S and up, and iPod Touch 5th Generation and up. The entire game has been remodeled with stunning new high-resolution 2048x2048 graphics, and includes a retina display for the New iPad. New lighting, OpenGL, shading, and special effects have also been added which give the game more in-depth realism. The app icon as well, also has improved resolution. Trivia * Because of its excessive use of High-Definition, Galaxy on Fire 2 HD often crashes for devices older than the iPad 2, iPhone 4S, and iPod Touch 5. * The download time for the game is long, and could take approx. 1 hour if you have slow connection. * In one of the trailers, the Phantom is shown floating around, disabled, in Dareius, not Var Hastra. Comparison Gallery Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bloodstar-HD-vs-SD.png|Bloodstar Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-3D-space-action-shooter-iphone-ipad-MATADOR-TS.jpg|Matador Galaxy-on-fire-2-valkyrie-skanarr-front-sd-vs-hd.jpg|S'kanarr Galaxy-on-fire-2-valkyrie-skanarr-back-sd-vs-hd.jpg|S'kanarr (Rear) |-| GoF2 Full HD= Galaxy on Fire 2 Full HD is one of the alternate versions of Galaxy on Fire 2. It features improved resolution and enhanced textures. It was first released in August 2011 for Macintosh Computers, followed one year later by a release for Windows PCs. Notes *The Add-ons Valkyrie and Supernova can't be bought for PC. *The Loma and Shima systems are also not included in the PC version of GoF2 Full HD. Gallery Fishlabs-galaxy-on-fire-2-full-hd-pc-screenshot-02.jpg Wraithfullhd.jpg Vn.jpg Bettyfullhd.jpg Afhd.jpg Ss 224fa747a8889256167ee9c28a41153706ff847b.1920x1080.jpg Notes *Currently, GoF2 SD is extremely broken. There is no vocal or musical audio, and the dialogue boxes skip past so fast that it's impossible to read or even hear anything. This likely will never be fixed, unfortunately. HD still works fine, as does FHD. *The Add-ons Valkyrie and Supernova can't be bought for PC. *The Loma and Shima systems are also not included in the PC version of GoF2 Full HD. *Galaxy on Fire 2 HD (GoF2 HD) is the graphically-enhanced version of GoF2. *Galaxy on Fire 2 Full HD is the even more graphically-enhanced version of GoF2. This is only available for Mac (with the add-ons Valkyrie and Supernova) and PC (without the add-ons Valkyrie and Supernova, including the Kaamo Club and Loma). *The name of the Galaxy in GoF2 is never mentioned; however, Thadellonius Moonsprocket mentions "The Silky Way", which could suggest this is the galaxy's name, although this is unconfirmed. *Galaxy on Fire 2 has 2 Add-ons: Valkyrie and Supernova. They can be bought via in-app-purchase on Mac, iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad. *The races in Galaxy on Fire 2 are similar in Star Trek: the Terrans are the Federation; the Vossk are Klingons; the Midorians are the Maquis; the Void are the Borg; the Bobolians are the Ferengi. *After Keith T. Maxwell fights the pirates, he plans to return to Eden Prime. During the rest of the game and the DLC, Eden Prime is basically never mentioned again or seen as a planet. *Devices on which Normal is the easiest mode often discover the tractor beam for the Voids mission to be extremely expensive. Videos Gallery IMG 0964.PNG character-portrait-design.jpg|Galaxy on Fire 2 character design. GOF2 APP PIC.png GoF2 App Pic after an update.jpg|GoF2 App Picture After an Update (iOS 6 only) Ship turn.jpg|The picture for selecting Galaxy on Fire 2 on the oddicial website. (Legacy) GoF Logo.jpeg Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Games Category:Bombers Category:Weapons